I don't hate you!
by Marvella.M
Summary: "You might hate me but I am not leaving you like this" Maggie and Glenn go through some rough patches...


I don't own The Walking Dead or the Characters. This is a one shot. I adore TWD and America are so lucky to be a year ahead, unfortunately I come from (boring) England and we are still on season 3 and have to wait a whole year for season 4...

Enjoy! And please R&R

* * *

We just successfully scared off the Woodbury so-called soldiers. We struggled with the walkers the soldiers led in so we left them. It would be impossible for them to come into our cell block. It's been a month since Glenn and I got attacked and nearly executed at Woodbury. Surprisingly the Governor took his time to attack our prison. I've refused to speak to Glenn and I've forced myself to do any little thing to avoid him since then. All I want is his support his comfort towards me. I was the last group member to walk through the door and into the prison. We all came in to have a group chat and to make sure no one was hurt. I closed the door and realised they all went ahead into the cell block. My breathing started to become heavier and slower, I looked into my hands and they where covered in blood. I wasn't shot was I? Was the first thought in my head. I checked my body still facing the door. Until I found it. I found my top covered in blood. I got hit on my left hip. The wound stung with shots of pain that made me wince. I walked down the steps slowly and walked into the cell block to find the others standing in a circle talking. I covered my wound with my hands, but I felt the blood passing through my hands and dripping on the floor. Everyone sensed my existence and looked wondering what I was doing standing there. They stopped talking and there eyes went instantly rolled down to my hip. I quickly walked through there circle towards my cell. But I got stopped. Glenn put his hands under my armpits and turned me around; I made a howl from the pain.

"Maggie, have you got bit?" He examined my hip. We haven't touched in ages and I had to admit I missed it. He touching me now made me feel safe. My heart raced when I struggled to breath but I got a small sense of his smell that calmed me. I realised I haven't been functioning lately and the thought of losing Glenn made me feel sick. I feel like I love Glenn more now then I ever did before.

"Quick, get her inside the cell she is losing a lot of blood" Carol said grabbing my opposite arm to Glenn and helping me. When we got into the cell Carol let go and kneeled down to get her medical things ready, Glenn helped me onto the bed.

"Lie down here" Glenn said and lowered me down.

"I'll sit" I threw forward and placed my elbow on my knee and threw my head in my palm; Glenn carefully placed his hand on my other knee and his other hand on my back. Carol started to work on my hip the pain kept going when I thought of Glenn but then came back when I thought of something different. I looked up at seen Glenn eyes stuck on mine. His face looked frightened and hurt.

"Go away" I whispered. Why am I doing this? Why am I pushing away the one I love over the governor and Merle? But I couldn't help myself.

"No, not now. You might hate me but I am not leaving you like this"

He thinks I hate him. I don't hate him. I love so much, he is like my only happy and final piece of my jigsaw. He's the best thing that has turned out in this messy world. And I would hate myself to lose him.

"Go away" I yelled. I felt Carol stop as she looked at us. I heard the rest of the group in the other room get quieter as they must have heard me. I look away not wanting to see Glenn's face. I felt his pressure on my knee as he got up and walked out not talking a single look back. Carol finished up.

"Get some rest" She whispered and said no more and disappeared. I raised both legs on the bed; I kept moving and shivering in pain. I regretted pushing Glenn away, if he was here right now he would take away this pain. I wanted to back for him and tell him how sorry I was and I don't deserve him, but I couldn't. After a few hours passed I was still shaking in pain and my bones felt stiff from where I hadn't move. Glenn appeared from the door way and kneeled at the side of my bed. He noticed I was in pain and put in hand in mine and I squeezed my hand into his.

"I'm sorry" I struggled and felt floods of tears fall down my cheeks from my eyes. He leaned in for a hug but I pushed back.

"I don't know what to do anymore" I continued.

"You don't have to do anything. I just want to be here for you" Glenn's eyes filled up with tears. I leaned in his arms resting my head on his chest. But then I quickly moved my head so I was facing him.

"I don't hate you. I love you so much. I've been such a jerk" I reassured him

"I've been the jerk. I should have protected you in Woodbury and just now"

"I love you" Glenn continued I smiled and hid my face in his chest. My pain was gone and my love was here. I'm never going to let go and push someone I love again.


End file.
